The invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for storing and viewing virtual microscope slides. The method and apparatus are usable over the Internet, an intranet, or on a local computer, and provide an integrated and interlocked combination of a digital image server and multiple virtual microscope client viewers.
Examination of tissue sections, aspirated tissue, and the like, has typically been a localized activity. That is, the tissue is sectioned in a lab. It may be stained and microscopically examined by a light microscope after which a technician and/or a pathologist reaches a conclusion as to the characteristics of the tissue; for instance whether the tissue is benign or malignant and what stage of malignancy the tissue might be in. A number of patents awarded to the instant inventors are directed to that sort of system.
In some cases, however, it may be desirable where results are indefinite or where particular sophistication is needed for the human analysis of the images to be able to supply the slides to an offsite expert who might be across the country or on the other side of the world. In the past, the approach which has been taken to solve this problem has involved the transfer of the slides themselves by air express or post, often involving significant time delays which it would be desirable to avoid if a patient is suspected of being severely ill.
In the alternative, telepathology systems have been made available involving the use of television transmissions requiring a 6 MHz bandwidth, either through a satellite link or possibly through a coaxial cable, both of which must, in effect, be dedicated lines and previously set up. Such a system, however, requires a great deal of customization and expense although such systems do include the use of computer-controlled microscopes. Such microscopes receive commands from a remote location to move to a particular position on a slide so that the television camera may send a television signal out representative of the field of view.
This type of system is relatively expensive and clumsy to use do to the necessity for a very expensive robotically-controlled microscope which receives specialized signals over a dedicated link.
What is needed then is a system and apparatus which can allow a remote consult to take place related to tissue specimens, and the like, which may be done quickly, conveniently, and easily.